Kovu's journey
by The Other
Summary: Bad title, join Kovu and Kiara as they fight for their Pride when an unwanted visitor comes from their past...and also someone from Simba's past. OOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: YAY – guess what? I replaced the chapter. Didn't like it. It didn't fit with my previous story. So, this is new. Guess what. It's really weird. Anyway, enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own the Lion King or any of it's characters. I only own the characters that are not in LK._

**Prologue**

Simba and Nala had recovered from the fight, and had not spoken to the Grass Landers, or the Shadow Landers for quite a while. Kaiba and Kula's bodies had been disposed of by the vultures, and everything was a lot calmer. Simba still had not seen the two strange lions. His daughter had fallen in love with Kovu, and after a while, they had produced three cubs.

* * *

"Whoa!" Hari exclaimed, looking out from the tip of Pride rock

He ran down to the caves and ran full speed at Kovu, who was sleeping peacefully next to Kiara. As Hari hit him he opened an eye and glared at the young cub, but stood up and yawned.

"Come on dad! We're gonna miss the sunrise!" Hari exclaimed, bounding out of the caves.

"Shhh…the others are still sleeping," Kovu said gently, but hurried to catch up with his son.

As they walked up to the very top Kovu sighed and breathed in the fresh morning air. When they were finally at the top Hari looked around in amazement, walking around to get a good view from all sides. Kovu laughed as his son walked to the front again.

"So, this is what I control when I become king, is it?" Hari asked

"IF you become king, you still have another brother and sister," Kovu said, smiling

"All right, All right, IF I become king." He said, grinning innocently at Kovu

"Yes, if you become king everything the light touches will be yours," he said, looking behind him as Kiara came up with Keshi and Hatchi.

"What about the dark place over there?" Keshi asked, pointing with her paw.

"Those are the Outlands, you must never go there," Simba said sternly, coming up behind them with Nala.

"What's over there?" Hatchi asked and Kovu looked over at Kiara.

Kiara looked over at Nala who looked at Simba who shook his head.

"Uh…not much anymore. But it's still dangerous. You must never cross the borders of the Pride Lands." Kiara told them and they nodded, staring out to it.

"Come on, time for your walk," Kovu said

"Oh boy, come on Grandpa Simba!" the cubs yelled and ran down the slope and down the steps to get to the grasslands.

Nala and Simba followed, nuzzling Kiara on the way.

"Go hunting with the other lionesses and Nala, give yourselves a break,"

Simba said to them both and Kovu nodded, walking into the cave.

"Now, lets go" Simba said, running down to the cubs who were waiting at the bottom.

As they walked through the Pride Lands Simba told the cubs everything his father told him, and when they finally came back to Pride Rock, Simba and the cubs were exhausted, and settled down to a meal of whatever the lionesses brought back.

The next morning the cubs ran out of the cave, looking out over Pride Rock again.

"Okay, do you all remember what I told you," Kovu asked them

"Yes Daddy, you told us to stay on the paths you marked, not to go into the Outlands and to be safe," Keshi said sweetly

Kovu nodded and nuzzled each one before they ran off, staying on the paths. He walked back into the cave and sighed, watching Kiara and the rest of the Pride sleep.

"Kovu, I want to talk to you," Simba said from the cave entrance

Kovu stood up and they walked around the Pride Lands, talking about how to choose the next King and Queen, and stuff like that.

(Meanwhile)

"You're such a suck-up Keshi" Hatchi exclaimed

"No I'm not, do you wanna go to the Outlands or what?" she said, her eyes narrowed

"She's right…if she hadn't of acted that way we might have never have gotten away from him." Hari said,

Hatchi sighed and they kept walking, heading towards the lower area where the grass ended and dried up dirt and sand was. They slowly crept towards the giant rocks, but stopped halfway and looked at the lake in front of them.

"Come on, it's a piece of cake," Keshi said, running across the log that stretched between the two sides.

The others followed happily, until the log made a cracking sound and started to break off from both sides. Keshi looked at her brothers worriedly and sprinted to one of the ends. She jumped and landed on the Outlands side, grinning to herself. The others followed her, but fell on top of her and sent them all falling downwards.

"Oof," they cried as they hit something

When they all got up they turned to face the thing they hit, and realized it was three other cubs.

All three of the strangers crouched and snarled, and Keshi snarled back, while Hari and Hatchi got ready to pounce.

None of them made a move as they growled, and Keshi soon lost the point and stopped, causing the strangers to stop as well.

"What are you doing on our land, Pride Landers!" growled the darker female

Keshi growled back "We were exploring!"

"Get out of here," the male snarled and Hari growled

"Aargh!" Keshi yelled as she pounced on the darker female, knocking her down.

Hatchi and Hari followed, pouncing on the other two. They tussled for a while until they heard a yelp of pain. Keshi lay on the ground, one paw over her eye.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," the female exclaimed, going closer

Hatchi and Hari ran over, nudging Keshi with their noses. She moaned in pain and removed her paw, which was covered in blood.

"Keshi, are you okay?" Hatchi asked, coming closer

Keshi moaned again and Hari suddenly had an idea

"My mother's hunting party should be hunting now, I'll go get them. Hatchi, stay here and look after Keshi!" Hari said

"What about the lake?" Hatchi asked and Hari shrugged

"I'll find a way," he said, running up the hill.

He stepped into the cold lake and realized that it wasn't as deep as he thought it was, so he ran though the water and back into the Pride lands, where he saw his mother in the distance. He ran as fast as he could and when he reached him he struggle to get the words out

"Keshi…hurt…" he said in between gasps of breath,

"What?" Kiara almost screamed.

"Zazu!" she yelled and the bird was above them in seconds

"Yes, your highness?" he asked

"Wait a second, Hari, where is she?" Kiara asked her son

"Out….lands," he said

"Get Kovu and my mother and father…we'll be in the outlands." She said, picking up Hari in her mouth and running to the Outlands, the hunting party after her

When they reached the hill they saw Keshi still lying there and the three Outsiders and Hatchi sitting next to her, giving her water that they picked up in a leaf.

"Keshi!" Kiara cried as she ran down to her

The cubs moved aside and Kiara put Hari down next to them.

"Mother…" Keshi said between gasps of pain.

"Shhh…." She said soothingly and Keshi closed her eyes.

Suddenly Kovu, Simba and Nala came up behind her and gasped.

"We need to get her to Rafiki!" Simba said and Kovu picked her up gently in his mouth.

She moaned but stayed still, her eyes closed.

"What about the cubs?" Kiara asked

"We'll stay with them…" Simba said, looking over at the three strangers

Kiara nodded and they set off to go see Rafiki, but it wasn't a run, for they didn't want to move Keshi too much. Simba turned to all six cubs, his eyes travelling over all of them.

"Who did it?" he asked sternly, looking at the ground and the female stepped forward without hesitation

"What is your name?" Simba asked and she spoke bravely, her voice loud and clear

"My name is Roxie,"

"Why did you do it Roxie?" Simba asked, finally looking up at her

"I didn't mean to…your highness, but they had wondered into our lands and our parents have always told us to protect it, for it is the land where Scar and Zira once ruled," she said, her voice still loud and clear

"Who are your parents?" he asked

"Katana and Tharison," she said

Simba looked at her without blinking, and she did the same. Finally he smiled.

"You are brave, young one. Your parents have raised you well. Have your parents told you about Scar, how he took over the Pride lands?" Simba asked

"Yes, they have told us everything, how he got his Scar and about his brother, King Mufasa. You are his son, aren't you?" she asked, smiling and Simba nodded, "He also told us about his son…Kovu. About he betrayed his pride just to be with his loved one. I'm afraid if I ever meet him, he sounds like a great lion,"

Simba smiled and watched the young cub talk endlessly. The other cubs had sat down and listened also. She talked about everything that had happened to her and her family, about her parents, about their parents, the circle of life and even about Simba's family.

"How do you know so much?" Simba asked when she had finished

"My parents talk a lot about before…they say they knew you when they were cubs…do you remember?" she asked

"I remember, but I'm afraid they aren't very pleasant memories," he said

"Please tell us!" she exclaimed and he smiled again

"When I was a cub Tharison and Katana used to live in the Pride lands and we treated each other like brothers and sisters. When we were older they went with Scar when he was banished, because Tharison was Scar's other son, and Katana went with them because she wanted. After that we never saw each other again…" He said, looking behind him as Kiara, Kovu and Nala approached

"Keshi has a scar, like Scar's, Kovu's and…Kaiba's. Rafiki said it was exactly like Kovu's and Scar's." Kiara said sadly

"I guess it runs in the family," Kovu said grimly

"Where is she now?" Simba asked

"In the caves, sleeping," Kovu answered

"We're gonna go back now, to check on her," Kiara said, picking up Hari in her mouth

Simba nodded and Kovu took Hatchi, and they walked back to Pride Rock

"Aren't you going?" Nala asked and Simba shook his head

"I'm going to talk to these cubs more, would you mind staying?" he asked and Nala smiled, nuzzling

"Of course I'll stay," she said, watching the cubs.

"You're Queen Nala, aren't you?" Roxie asked and Nala laughed

"I am," she replied and Simba smiled

"Uh...excuse me King Simba?" the male cub asked

"Yes," Simba asked, bending down to their level.

Suddenly a roar erupted from the bushes and a dark brown lion and a dark brown lioness stepped out, looking annoyed

"Roxie, Miley, Gyro…what did I tell you about talking to the Pride Landers?" the lioness asked

"Katana, Tharison…long time no see," Simba said and Nala and the other two stared at him

"Who are you?" Tharison snarled

"Don't you recognize me?" Simba asked

"Who are you?" Tharison repeated the question, more annoyed

"You don't remember your old pal?" Simba asked and Katana stopped snarling and stood up straight, looking Simba in the eye

"Simba, is it really you?" she asked and Simba smiled.

Tharison looked at him closely.

"Wow, you've really changed," he commented

"So have you," Simba replied

Tharison looked at lot like Simba, had the same build and their manes were the same thickness. The only thing that stopped them from being identical twins was that Tharison had a jet black mane and was a creamy dark brown sort of colour.

"Do you have your own Pride?" Simba asked, looking behind them

They nodded and looked behind them

"We also have someone else…" Katana said softly

Simba heard soft paw steps on the ground and sniffed the air. He narrowed his eyes and looked towards her.

"Zira…" he snarled

A/N: Oooh...Cliffy. Did ya like it?? Tell me what you think!! All right, not so many changes, but now it should make a little more sense


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I'm only doing this because someone *cough melmac06 cough* pleaded XD.

**_There are two ways this chapter could go…here is the first..._**

**_Disclaimer: I only ownz the characters that do not appear in da movie!_**

* * *

The lioness in front of him looked confused. She cocked her head slightly, and that's when Simba noticed it. Her ear. It wasn't partially bitten off. He stared at her harder, and noticed several different features. She was younger, much younger than Zira, for she was only an adolescent. Her face shape was the same and her eye colour was the same too. She had slightly more scruff on her cheeks, and a darker colour tail and dorsal stripe.

"It's not Zira Simba…it's her daughter." Katana murmured

Simba and Nala frowned, their minds going a million miles per minute.

"My name is Ariz…my mother, Zira, gave me her name, spelt backwards." The young lioness spoke up. "I was the last born, a couple of years after Kovu was born. I don't think Kovu even knew I was his sister…he was always wrapped up in his training. I mostly hung out with Vitani, but I was only a cub and they wanted to hunt."

Simba looked at Ariz carefully, staring at her innocent face.

"Listen Simba…I don't wish to harm you. That was my mother's life, not mine," Ariz pleaded

"Who is your father?" Nala asked her, and her cheeks flushed.

"His name was…Chumvi…I believe you knew him?" she said softly.

Roxie, Miley and Gyro were sitting by Katana and Tharisons's paws, obviously bored. When they heard that name, they felt the atmosphere tense up, and watched intently. The hairs on the back of Simba's neck bristled with rage. Chumvi was his cub hood friend, and he was betrayed.

"Did…did he know?" Simba managed to choke out

Ariz nodded her head sheepishly. "He stayed with us for a while then moved on,"

Simba sighed heavily, feeling hurt and betrayed. Nala was looking down, the same feelings overcoming her.

"Okay then…do you know where Chumvi is?" Simba asked and Katana nodded

"He said he went to live out by a cove…we can show you…" Katana explained and Simba nodded

"Take me there," he ordered, and they nodded.

Ariz followed them, flexing her claws and grinning evilly.

**_A/N: You can kinda tell she's up to no good. _**

* * *

**OR….**

Zira growled back, an evil sneer on her face. Simba and Nala glared at her, and Roxie, Miley and Gyro scampered over to their parent's feet.

"How did you survive?" he asked

"I landed in the water, and Tharison pulled me out and nursed me back to health. I'm here to finish the job I left years ago," she chuckled

Simba growled and leapt up to attack her, but Tharison met him in mid-tackle. They dropped to the ground and stared at each other, Simba breathing heavily.

"Simba!" Kovu called and suddenly appeared behind him "What's going on?"

Kovu spotted Zira and frowned, a hurt look in his eyes. Kiara gasped but Nala hushed her.

"Move out of my way Tharison," Simba growled but Tharison didn't move

"I'm sorry Simba," Tharison muttered, and reared up on his hind legs, swiping at Simba's face.

Simba cried out and Nala tackled Tharison, but was knocked off him by Katana.

The two Kings and the two Queens faced off, leaving Kiara and Kovu slightly confused. The three cubs backed up into their lands and turned, running away.

"Leave us Simba. Our pride is mightier than yours. We have been training for several years now. We are more in numbers and strength. Run away Simba, and never return." Zira snarled and Simba inhaled sharply.

The King stepped back, realizing that Zira was right.

"I will get you Zira…mark my words, I'll come and kill you. For good this time," Simba said softly, and they melted into the surroundings, leaving Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu speechless.

**_A/N: Eh, either way. I lost all my notes when my computer crashed so I made that up then....ummm so yeah, vote on your favourite, although i may not upload for a while, I've got.....lots of things to do (I'll make a list)_**

**_I'm in an amature play of WicKed, and I got the part of Elphaba, so I'm busy with rehearsals. (Monday arvos)_**  
**_School work (Everyday)  
_****_Assingments (Everyday)  
_****_Band (Thursday nights, Tuesday arvos, Monday mornings)_****_Band (Thursday nights, Tuesday arvos, Monday mornings)  
_****_Dance Class (Wednesday nights and Saturday arvo)  
_****_Singing Lessons (Sunday mornings)  
_****_School play (Tuesday arvos and Wednesday arvos)_**

**_How do I manage my time, you ask? I don't. I'm behind in heaps, but I don't mind. Even though I'm behind, I seem to pull everything off at the last minute, and I get straight As so my parents don't mind. *wishes there were more hours in the day* So now you know how busy I am, and I will try to get chapters up ASAP_**


End file.
